Drink with me
by Demon Faith
Summary: Their last night, the Slayer and her Vampyr Buffy-Spike


PAIRING: Buffy/Spike  
SPOILERS: Right up to the bitter end, but not into Angel: S5  
NOTES: For Spud's 17th birthday – apologies, hon, cos I've never written this fandom before. Let's hope it's not too great a disaster.  
Inspired partly by Mulholland Dr (and yes, I needed half an explanation before it clicked. I'm only human) and by 'Save Tonight' by Eagle Eye Cherry (both courtesy of Three Arrows Production and their insanity – cheers guys!)

* * *

"I have to go, pet. That's the way the world works."

"Don't talk down to me, Spike. I know that, but it's…unfair."

"Life's not fair, love."

Spike ran his hair through his peroxide hair, and gazed at Buffy as if she held the entire world in her hands. In that moment, in those eyes, she felt as if she did. And it felt strangely good.

"Then, we don't waste this. I have marshmallows," she held up the bag, "and soda. It's all good."

His face relaxed into a smile and he walked into her, resting his hands on her waist and darting forward for a soft kiss. She gasped against his mouth, and when he moved away, her mouth twisted, torn between a smile and a pout.

"You squashed the mallow," she said, the grin escaping as he smiled at her, stormy eyes glistening in the firelight. He reached for the bag and she handed it over, moving to kneel beside him, watching the fire dance wildly in the grate. It was enchanting, the rise and fall of the flames mimicking the fluttering of her heart.

Buffy turned her eyes to Spike, as he carefully pushed marshmallows onto a toasting fork. The intense look of concentration on his face made her giggle and he looked up, his frown deepening.

"Something funny?"

This only caused her to laugh harder, until her sides shook, and Spike just dove at her, long fingers tickling her until the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her Slayer training kicked in after a few moments, and she threw him over, pinning him to the rug firmly. She watched him, face bathed in writhing shadow and light, before kissing him hard, relishing his body yielding beneath hers. Tomorrow, it would all be gone.

Buffy pulled away then, and rolled off her Spike, extending a hand for him to stand. He took it, but pulled her back down to him, kissing her with fire and ice trailing her spine. The doorbell interrupted.

With a sigh of exasperation, Buffy stood again and went to the door, pulling it open quickly. The pizza delivery guy shivered in the snow, but held out the boxes firmly.

"Here you go, Ma'am. That'll be…hey! You're Buffy Summers!"

She started at being recognised, almost dropping all the boxes, but the guy seemed not to notice.

"Oh, wow, you like saved my life in High School. Look, it's on the house, have a good evening!"

The guy jumped away down the steps and Buffy shrugged before stepping back into the warmth of the cottage. She laid out the boxes on the coffee table, and opened out the pizza.

"Mmm, this is quite the spread, pet. Almost makes a fella want to…stay."

His tone had been teasing, light, but it dropped straight back to melancholy in a heartbeat. Buffy closed her eyes, hating to hear Spike's heart breaking in his words.

"We both know that you can't."

Buffy handed him a slice of pizza, and he ate from her hand, a faint smile playing on his lips. She took up a piece of garlic bread for herself, taking a bite before moving back to the marshmallows and toasting fork. When Spike sat back beside her, she offered him the bread automatically and he took a bite, teeth grazing her finger. More sparks shot up her arm, and she gasped. Tonight was going to be amazing, she just knew it.

It had to be.

"Hey Goldilocks, welcome back to the world! Bite!"

She refocused on Spike and the blackened marshmallow he was waving in her face. She nibbled at the hot sugar, and heat and honey burst onto her tongue. Biting off the sweet, she chewed slowly and watched Spike melt before her. She smiled to herself – oh yeah, she was still the Slayer around here.

As he reached for her, she stood again, moving to the sideboard and collecting the wine and two glasses she had left there. Pouring the bright red liquid, words flew to her lips – "Sorry, Spike, just wine" – and she wasn't quite sure why. He took the glass, smiling, and held it up for a toast.

"Tonight – may it last forever."

Buffy brought her glass against his with the gentle _clink_ and took a sip. It was bitter, but she swallowed it down, watching Spike drain his glass in seconds. Then, a flash in his eyes, and he was in her lap, kissing her as he'd never let go. She held on, kisses burning her lips and stinging her soul, hands clinging and finding the hammer of his heart…

* * *

Sunlight spilled through the curtains, falling over Buffy Summers as the real world dragged her back and tears slipped down her cheeks and hit her soaked pillow. The bed was empty and chill, and her heart ached.

For she didn't love a Real Boy – just a Vampire who was gone.

And she hadn't even had a night.


End file.
